A World of Choices
by ElementalMg6
Summary: Arina has a minimal past, and a bright future with many choices to make. Will she discover her past? Will she find her true family? Will the choices she make be the right ones? Will she find true love? Only one way to find out.


Disclaimer I do not own anything recognizable as JRR Tolkien—

My name is Arina, this is the only thing known for certain about my past. I was two when my adoptive family found me wondering through the woods at the border of Rivendell. They tell me I can not possibly remember anything but I do. I remember the way my mother's eyes looked when she fastened the necklace I still wear around my neck. I remember the way her long brown hair smelt as she hugged me. I remember watching her turn and run with out looking back at her child. My now brother and father found me the next day covered in dirt, and cuts from running wild through the forest. Father took me in but it was my brother, Aragorn that healed my broken sprit. As I grew up I was either with him, Father, or my other brother Elladan. My other siblings and I tolerated each other but never really connected, Arwen wanted a sister to do female things with. Elrohir just thought I should behave more like a Lady instead of a ranger. From the time I could hold a weapon either Aragorn or Elladan taught me to fight. I am twenty and can fight with a sword, a bow, or a staff. Outside of my family I had a few friends but not many. Both elves and humans were afraid to get close to me, afraid of my spilt heritage. I am half elf and half human. I look up from the journal I am writing, to look at my reflection in the mirror. I can understand why people give me strange looks at first glance I look human. My slender body is graceful yet I am clumsy at the same time, my long chestnut brown hair looking odd with my sapphire blue eyes. Yet at closer glance they notice my pointed ears and my tan skin that gives off a slight luminescence. My clothing probably confused them as well, being as though I dress in a tunic and breeches. Currently I am wearing a light blue tunic embroidered with silver flowers, beige breeches and matching boots. Strolling over to the balcony that overlooks the garden I notice Elladan practicing his swordplay. Smiling to myself I quickly retrieve my own sword, before being interrupted by a soft knock on the door. " Arina, Father requires your presence in his study he has something he needs to speak to us about." Arwen is excited and amused by something I can tell in her voice. "Come in sister, I already know you have something with you, that you are dying to show me."

The door opens slowly to reveal my beautiful sister with a box in her arms. " You can not see it yet, I promise you can as soon as we get back from speaking with fath…" She stops suddenly as she sees what I am wearing. " Arina honestly, you can not go speak to Father dressed like that! We must find you something more feminine to wear."

Without waiting for an answer she strode to my wardrobe and began quickly flipping through my clothing. She clucked her tongue in disproval at the lack of dresses before looking in the back and seeing them all. "Ah this is perfect." She pulls out a simple silver dress, and hands it to me, before shoving me in the bathroom.

Muttering to myself I take off my preferred clothing and pull on the dress. Looking in the mirror I begrudgingly have to admit it does look very pretty. Its slightly off the shoulder, with blue embroidery over the bodice. It is not overly tight but clingy in all the right places. As it hits my ribcage it gets a bit looser, looking like starlight when I move. My necklace looked beautiful against my lightly tanned skin, a sapphire daisy, my favorite flower. As I stepped out of the room, Arwen's face lit up with a smile. " Almost perfect. Sit down for one moment please." As I sat down she quickly braided my hair tying it with a blue ribbon.

Knowing I did look very pretty I said " Thank you sister, I'm sure I look much more like the lady father expects me to be." She nodded her head before gesturing me to lead the way to fathers study. As I opened the door I almost ran into Elladan who burst out laughing when he saw me. " Okay who are you, and what did you do with Arina?"

Growling at him I smiled sweetly before responding " I can still best you in archery even in a dress, after I'm done with father I shall prove it to you." He smirked at me, following me and Arwen down the hall. As I reached father's study the door opened to reveal him standing in front of the window overlooking the courtyard. " Father, you wanted to see me?"

Looking up the elf known as Lord Elrond smiled at his two daughters. " Elladan you can wait outside the door I need to speak to your sisters." He waited for his son to leave the room before continuing. " Arina we need to discuss a matter of importance. Kalir has asked for your hand in marriage. I told him I needed to discuss the matter with you first. I thought you might want your sister here for advice, being as though she and Aragorn are in such a wonderful relationship."

My jaw dropped completely of its own accord. My head was swirling in disbelief, Kalir? Of all people I would have never expected him to propose marriage. Every time I bumped into him we wound up in a violent argument normally resulting in him getting slapped. " Father with all due respect, I can not stand to be in the same room with him, let alone marry him."

He frowned in disappointment, " My dear this is the fifth proposal you have turned down. I am beginning to think you will never marry." He pauses before smiling to himself. " Which is why I have organized a little surprise for you. Tonight we will have a ball in your honor, at which there will be many suitors for you to choose from."

I started to open my mouth, but not before Arwen jumped in. "Don't worry father, she will look perfect and try and find someone suitable, for she knows this would please you greatly." I snapped my mouth shut before storming out of the study.

Elladan had heard the whole thing and wordlessly held out my bow to me. I slung it over my back before picking up my skirts and running towards the archery fields. "Of all the stupid things to do, he has to try and set me up! What is the rush anyways, I have plenty of time to marry. Or maybe he's worried not many people will want a half breed. Yes that's probably it. I wish Aragorn was here he'd understand but no he's on some secret mission that I couldn't go with him for." I muttered under my breath the whole way there. When I reached the field I noticed two elves I had never seen before shooting at the same target obviously competing. I walked up to them, in my anger not even worrying about my normal shyness around strangers. " Excuse me do you mind if I join in your competition." They both turned quickly obviously not expecting anyone to show up. The elf on my left smiled at me kindly "Certainly, my name is Legolas, what is your name?"

I smiled back, his smile was definitely contagious, " My name is Arina but you can call me Ari. My brothers do." Turning to the elf on my right I inquired " and you are?"

"Haldir of Lorien, Lady Arina."

I nodded in greeting to both of them. "Lady Ari, is the target to far for you? Our Elvin vision gives us an advantage."

"Legolas it's just Ari not this lady business, same to you Haldir. As for your question I can see the target perfectly I am half elf, half human." As I said this I tucked wisps of my hair behind my pointed ears to emphasize this point. I had to give him credit his jaw didn't drop as he realized I was telling the truth. "Legolas would you care to shoot first?"

Legolas nods in agreement before shooting a perfect bull's eye. I motioned for Haldir to go next. He too shoots a perfect bull's eye. Smiling to myself I step up to take aim before hearing a rude comment. "I bet she doesn't even hit the target." Haldir whispered to Legolas, receiving an elbow to the ribs and a dirty look.

"Haldir you realize I have elfin hearing right? How do you feel about a little wager?" He nods in agreement so I can continue " If I split your arrow in half you have to do my bidding tonight at the ball."

"Deal." He responds before smiling thinking I can't do it.

Turning back toward the target, I knock an arrow and draw the string back anchoring it against my cheekbone. Taking my aim I let the arrow fly, splitting his arrow perfectly in half. Turning towards him with a victorious smile I am happy to see a look of surprise on his face. "Who taught you to shoot?" he asks shocked.

"My brothers Aragorn, and Elladan." Both of their jaws dropped when they heard my brother's names.

"Wait, you're THE Lady Arina, as in who tonight's ball is for?" Haldir asked in surprise. I nodded my head. "My apologies for doubting your talent my lady. I did not know who you were. If you will excuse me I need to prepare for the ball." He stalked off obviously upset about something.

"Well Aragorn told me you were good he just didn't tell me how good you were. You can also use a sword and staff can you not?", Legolas asked

"Yes, do you know my brother?" I asked surprised at his mention of Aragorn

"We are almost like brothers. He mentions you all the time though he never told me how beautiful you are. May I have the honor of the first dance tonight?"

Deeply blushing I nodded my head suddenly losing the ability to speak. "If you will excuse me I too must get ready for tonight." He takes my hand and softly brushes his lips across the back of my hand before bowing and walking in the direction of the guest rooms.

Still in a daze I turn towards my room before realizing I was actually excited about a ball, imagine that! The only thing I could think is " I need Arwen." Hiking up my skirts and slinging my bow over my shoulder I take off running towards our rooms, all the while screaming "Arwen I need your help." As I rounded the corner the staircase that leads to her room I ran straight into someone and landed on my back with"oomph."

Looking up suddenly shy I realized it was Glorifindel, who was looking down in disproval. " I'm sorry sir, really I am but I need my sisters guidance desperately." Standing up quickly I continue running before he can chastise me for not paying attention. Reaching my sisters room I begin knocking on her door quite loudly, when she opens the door. "Arina what on ear.."

I cut her off before she could finish " I want to look my best for tonight it would please father and our brother. Will you help me please sister?"

Arwen nods suddenly enthusiastic as she pulls me into her room. " First you must take a bath, then we will pick the perfect ensemble for you. There's already a bath drawn for you in your room so in you get I will be there shortly."

Walking next door I quickly stripped off my dress and stepped into my bathtub, relaxing while cleaning myself thoroughly. By the time I was finished Arwen was already in my room holding up the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was sapphire silk and looked like it was made to be worn by me. Without being told to I pulled the dress over my head. Looking down I couldn't believe how I looked in the dress. It was floor length with long flowing sleeves that were see threw. With a silver sash that accentuates my thin waist , the blue silk then continued in soft ripples to the floor where beautiful silver satin slippers were set out for me. I slipped those on my feet before sitting in front of my vanity so my sister could do my hair. She carefully arranged the top portion of my hair into a braid then wrapped that into a bun securing it with a silver ribbon, while leaving the rest of my hair in soft waves down my back to my waist. Then the final touches, I beautiful silver headpiece that attached at my temples and hung to my forehead that was in the shape of daisies. Then putting my sapphire daisy pendent back in place my look was complete. Standing up I kissed her " Thank you sister, this is wonderful." She kissed me before going to get ready herself.

" Now all that's left is to wait." I muttered to myself. I wouldn't have to wait long a soft knock sounded at the door. Crossing to the door I opened it to reveal…..

Any guesses who it is people?


End file.
